


The Important Things

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas don’t always goes the way it should be. Sometimes it’s the best thing in the world and sometimes it just reminds you of all the things you used to have.</p><p>-A small Christmas fanfiction I wanted to have finished by now but I thought I better start uploading before it doesn't fit the season anymore!-</p><p>An AltMal modern AU Multichapter ff (will have 8 chapters, if everything goes as planned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! ♥ I will post the following chapters the next days. I hope it won't take me till next year uu"

-11 years ago-

Kadar was 8 years old. Exited, he came out of his room with a big smile and wide eyes. His too large pyjama pants dragging over the floor, dragging some needles that fell off of the Christmas tree with them. He was the first one to be awake this morning. As always on Christmas morning. He crawled under the nicely decorated tree, looking for some packages with his own name written on it. He shifted a little. The needles were messing up his hair but he didn’t care. It was like he was under a charm. Enchanted by the lights, the nice, glittering decorations, the smell of the tree and the cookies. He finally found a package for him. But he wasn’t allowed to open it.  
Not yet.  
He had to wait.  
It was a small tradition that he and his brother were allowed to open up one small package at Christmas eve. Some more at Christmas morning, but only after breakfast. And the always had to spare at least one for the 26th. Their mother said that the gifts were special and that they should enjoy them as long as they could.  
Another bauble fell down and broke. The loud noise made Kadar twitch.  
He listened.  
Listened into the silence of this morning. Of this oh- so peaceful morning.  
But he didn’t heard anything.  
No rustling bedsheets.  
No groaning due to a sudden awake.  
He could only make out some faint bells outside. Bells on a sledge, pulled by a horse through the silently falling snow.  
 _Snow!_  
Kadar sure loved snow.  
He quick forgot about the presents and rushed towards the window, his bare feet making tapping noises on the wooden floor of their living room.  
Then he just stood there and watched the snow fall.  
Snowflakes tangeling, flying, dancing in the wind but always towards the ground to join the others lying on the white blanket that covered the city.  
He made a startlet sound when suddenly, someone wrapped a warm, fluffy blanket around his shoulders. Kadar turned around to see his brother standing behind him, a sincere smile on his lips.  
"Merry Christmas, lil bro!"  
Kadar grinned like an idiot and wrapped his arms around his big brother to hug him tight.  
"Merry Christmas, Malik!"  
Malik ruffled through his little brother’s hair.  
"Next time, be more careful, okay? I bet I am not the only one you woke up."  
Kadar looked down onto his feet but Malik continued before his beloved brother could feel bad about himself.  
"How about I prepare breakfast and wake mum and dad while you go look for one present you want to open right now? I won’t tell anyone."  
Kadar beamed broadly at his brother.  
"Awesome! You’re the best big brother on earth!"  
As fast as he could he vanished under the tree again. Kadar just loved Christmas and so did Malik. It may be the same every year but it never got boring. 


	2. Chapter 1

 

-Kadar was 9 years old, Malik 14. -

Malik looked outside the small window then back to the ground. His hand squeezed his little brothers’ firmly.  
It was a dark, rainy evening and it was cold. Normally it should be snowing at this time of the year but Malik decided that the rain outside fitted their Christmas this year way better than white, happy and fluffy snow.  
"I wanna go, Malik. I wanna go home again."  
Malik bit his lip as his brother started whining.  
Kadar’s eyes were slowly watering up and he let go off Malik’s hand to wipe his nose on his sleeve.  
"I know, baby bro. I want to, too. But you know we can’t… There’s no ‘home’ for us anymore…"

——————————

Some months ago, in September, their parents went on a trip, on a second honeymoon.  
It was the first time Malik and Kadar were at home without their parents for longer than a few hours. A friend of the family offered to look after the two of them even though Malik protested that he was too old to need a babysitter.

It was a few days before Malik’s birthday. And Malik didn’t like the thought at all that his parents wouldn’t be here for his birthday.  
2 days before the big day came around they called. They promised to make it back in time. They promised to hurry.

  
It had rained and the first autumn leaves were lying on the street. The road was slippery and wet. But they promised they would make it in time, so they decided they should drive through the night, too.  
But even with also driving at night time, it got later and later and it seemed like they wouldn’t come home soon so they made a small break to call Malik. They told him “happy birthday” and they “can’t make it in time” but they would be there the next morning.  
Malik agreed. He wasn’t a small kid anymore anyways.  
But they still hurried.  
In a turn their car started to spin out of control and ended up beside the road. They crashed badly against a tree and weren’t found until the next morning. Until it was too late to help them. It was the day after his birthday and Malik got worried as his parents haven’t showed up even in the late afternoon yet.

  
In the evening, though he got a call.  
A call from the police.  
The policeman told him that Mr. and Mrs. Al-Sayf had an accident. They couldn’t be helped, he also said. They died right away, that’s what he told Malik. We’re very, very sorry, he added in the end.  
But Malik didn’t even hear the apologize anymore. He dropped the phone to the ground.  
He just stood there stone still, in shock and disbelief.  
Slowly, tears started falling down his face but he didn’t even notice.  
He also didn’t notice that Kadar was asked him what was wrong and why he was crying.

  
All he could hear were his own thoughts.

_'Mon and Dad are gone. They died. Only because of me.'_

——————————

And here they were now. Right after their parents died, that ‘friend of the family’ took care of the two of them. At least for some weeks until it was too much for him. But not only him, no, all of the former friends suddenly didn’t knew them anymore or didn’t wanted to hear about what happened. The more time passed, the more people started to forget about them. No one wanted to take the burden of taking care of two little boys.

And sadly, there were no family around they could go to.  
Their parents came from Syria. They went to the US long before Malik and Kadar got born. The two boys didn’t even know their grandparents. And even if they did, Malik refused to go to Syria. He didn’t felt Syrian at all. He was born in America and therefore American. He did know Arabic but that wasn’t a reason for him to go to the family he never even saw before. Also, it was his Dads dream to live in this country. He gave up his family to start a new one here. And Malik surely wanted to live on his fathers’ dream.

So after the few weeks at the friends’ house the two of them were sent to an orphanage.  
But they didn’t stay there for long. In fact, they stayed there until yesterday. They were sent away because Malik started a bad fight with some guys who were bullying his brother.

Now they were sitting in front of an office of a different orphanage, waiting to get a room, to get taken in. Kadar cuddled up to his brother’s chest and hold onto him tight. Malik wrapped an arm around him and felt him breathing. First normal, slow breathing then, eventually it got uncontrolled and fast. Malik pulled his crying brother closer and tried to comfort him. He made shushing noises, stroked over his back and rocked the two of them back and forth ever so slightly.  
It was their first Christmas all alone and Malik was sure that they shouldn’t be spending Christmas Eve like that.  
Now his eyes were watering up as well but he tried to swallow it down. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Kadar. He only had cried in front of Kadar that one time he got the call from the police one day after his birthday.  
"Kadar, I promise you, next year we’re going to have a place on our own. We won’t be sitting in a shitty orphanage and we will be celebrating Christmas. I promise, Kadar. I really do."  
In the second he said it he wasn’t sure anymore if it was to comfort and calm his brother or himself.  
But it didn’t matter. It was working somehow.  
Later that night they were in their own room, cuddled together in one small bed because didn’t want to sleep alone anymore.  
And Malik couldn’t be more grateful about this then now. Because he, himself needed someone to hold on at night right now and he was so glad his brother was here with him.  
It would’ve been way too hard for a 14-year old boy to go through all this alone.


	3. Chapter 3

-Kadar was 10, Malik 15.-

They started to go to school again when the school year started after summer.

It was a new school because they couldn’t afford living in the same area they used to. But Malik worked hard. He delivered the newspaper in the morning, helped out in a small pet shop after school and learned for school in the evenings so he wouldn’t fail classes. It was hard but not impossible and he tried his best for his brother.

But they weren’t all on his own. Some uncle from Syria they never heard of found out what happened and offered his help. He was their father’s brother and he was awfully rich so he paid for a small flat for the two of them. It only had one room, a living- and bedroom together and a small, separated bathroom but the brothers didn’t complain. It was crappy had loud neighbours but they loved it because it was theirs alone.

Their uncle had told them that they could ask for more if they needed it but Malik refused to. He didn’t want to seem like an unthankful brat. He wanted to earn money on his own so his uncle wouldn’t have to pay for everything.

The first year was the hardest but Malik somehow even managed to make a friend.

He, too, was an outsider himself no one in class really liked and still, he thought of himself as cool and ‘too awesome for all the others’.

Malik couldn’t remember how he and Altaïr even got friends but it was nice having someone your own age around.

The first year their parents were gone their Christmas was awful but this year they Malik even saved up enough money to get a present for Kadar and even a tree. It fitted their flat, though. It was small. So small that it even could stand on their small table.

On the 26th of December, Altaïr appeared in front of their door. It brought leftovers from their Christmas dinner and two small presents.

It was the first time he visited them. Malik wondered where he got the address from but he didn’t bother to ask. Even though they were best friends Malik never invited him over because their room was so ugly and crappy.

But Altaïr didn’t say anything because he knew why they were alone and he knew how hard it was to lose someone important. His father also died when he was 11 years old.

And that night was the first time since the accident Malik smiled and laughed and really meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

-Kadar was 11, Malik 15 and Altaïr 16.-

Sometime in spring, when Altaïr had already turned 16, he and Malik decided that Altaïr should move in with them. Altaïr had lots of problems at home since his mother got a new boyfriend. He’d always tell Altaïr that he wasn’t manly enough or a lazy, useless brat. And he drank. Not only sometimes, but a lot.

And when he did, he’d always hit Altaïr or throw an empty bottle at him. His new stepdad never did anything to harm his mother, though so he thought he had no right to tell his mom that she should leave him. Instead, Altaïr just left to avoid him.

His mother would give him money every month so he wouldn’t starve.

And with that and the money Malik earned, they got themselves a new flat.

Because living with your small brother, who was still a kid, in a one-room apartment was one thing. Living in a one-room apartment with your little brother who started to come in his puberty and your best friend was something entirely different.

At first, Malik didn’t know it but Kadar had asked their uncle for a bit more money because, he said, he needed some space on his own.

In the flat in which they lived now, they all had an own room and one for kitchen and living room together. Their bedrooms were small but it was definitely better than before.

——————————

"Altaïr…?"

Altaïr looked up from the video game he was just playing and over to his best friend, who sat in an old, but comfortable armchair. He thought that Malik would be reading but instead he just sat there, fumbled with his fingers and didn’t even manage to look Altaïr in the eyes as he spoke.

"What’s up?"

"You know…“ Malik started and even looked up to meet his best friend’s asking gaze.

"I think I should tell you something, now that we live together…"

Altaïr didn’t say anything. He just looked at Malik with a stoic expression.

"… I’m gay."

He said it all in one breath.

Nervously, he watched Altaïr, searching for a reaction, anything.

But Altaïr just blinked slowly then turned around, back to his game.

"So what? Do you have a boyfriend and think about kicking me out?"

Malik stared at his friend in confusion.

"That’s it? That’s all you have to say?!"

Malik always had been hot-tempered and tended to get angry and loud really quick.

"Why making a fuss about it? I’m bi myself."

Malik blinked. He didn’t know that.

"I didn’t think you had anything that could turn you on…”

Altaïr paused his game to face his friend again.

"I’m just a bit sick of relationships right now, okay…?"

Now, Malik got really curious.

"Why?"

Altaïr sighed.

"My first girlfriend just kind of… started to ignore me without any reason… From one day to another it was like I died or something. She didn’t respond to my calls and avoided me on the street. She changed her cell phone number and one year later, she and her parents moved away… And then there was my… second girlfriend…"

Altaïr made a pause, watching Malik’s reaction.

"You do know our vice- School president?"

Malik’s eyes went wide.

"Maria? Of course I do! Who doesn’t?"

"I thought so. She was my second girlfriend."

Malik stayed silent for a few moments then burst out into laughter.

"Now I know why you don’t want any of these girls who always come up to you in school! It’s a wonder you’re not afraid of women yet!"

"Shut it! I know you’re friends with her, aren’t you? So… that ‘stalker’ she wanted to get rid of? That was me. Apparently she ended our relationship without letting me now and then I stood there as a fucking creepy stalker who couldn’t get over his ex or something…"

There was a small silence before Malik bursted into laughter again which got muffled by a pillow Altaïr had thrown at him.

"Fuck you, Malik! Let me at least finish!"

He waited until Malik could at least breathe again without giggling.

"Between these two I also have had a boyfriend… "

"Who?" Malik looked up, wiping the tears from laughing off the corner of his eye.

"Abbas." Now he really stopped laughing.

"Abbas?? But he fucking hates you!”

"Yeah… at least now… I don’t really know what happened… I think I might have said something against his father or something and then suddenly he went mad and told me I dishonoured his family or something like that and then he broke up. He’s pretty insane if you ask me…"

"All of them sounded insane."

"What about you, Malik?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have a boyfriend yet? “

Altaïr looked at him with a smug grin on his scarred lips.

"No… Not really… I- I made out with a guy at that huge New Year’s party at Ezio’s…"

Altaïr saw that Malik didn’t want to talk about it so he let the topic drop and offered him the second controller.

"Wanna play with me?"

"You bet I want!"

——————————

The three of them were living together for over a year now and it worked out surprisingly good.

Altaïr got his driver’s licence paid by his mom and he eventually even bought himself a shitty old car but it was still driving so nobody cared.

At least it seemed like it worked out well. Because sometimes it just killed Altaïr living together with them. Especially with Malik.

One day Malik came walking into Altaïr’s room, asking him it would be okay if he’d take one of his shirts today.

Altaïr just nodded and added a “no problem bro.” casually.

But that was a lie.

And Altaïr knew it.

He had a problem and the problem was standing in his room with nothing on but a towel around his hips, still wet from showering. His hair was dripping and some water droplets found their way down Malik’s spine.

He thought to himself that he had no problem with that. That he could handle it. But all he wanted to do right now was to push his best friend to the wall beside him and fuck him senseless.

He swallowed hard.

He had to contain himself.

And first of all: he had to do something to hide his very viewable boner.

So he grabbed his laptop, which usually stands on a table next to his bed, pulled it onto his lap and turned it on.

They didn’t talk any more except for a short “Bye!” From Malik as he went to work.

Altaïr still sat there, starring at his log-in screen of his laptop, with Malik on his mind. And with a problem he was happy he could take care of, right now that he was all alone.

——————————

On December, 25th, Kadar set his alarm early so he would again be the first to be awake just like when he was still a kid. Quickly, he turned the annoying alarm off so it wouldn’t wake anyone else.

And as quite as he could he grabbed the presents for Malik and Altaïr he hid in his room and snuck out of his room. The moment he entered the living room, he let the presents fall to the ground and stared in shock.

His big brother and his best friend were standing there, in front of the Christmas tree, making out with each other.

"What the actual fuck??"

Normally, Kadar didn’t swear but he heard it a lot from everywhere so he somehow just adapted it.

At the sound of Kadar’s voice, the two broke apart and turned their heads towards the doorway.

"What’s going on? Why are you…? Since when… When did /this/ happen?"

Altaïr and Malik changed some guilty looked before fully turning around to Kadar.

Malik was the first one to talk.

"Since… My birthday, I guess…"

"3 months? Since three. Fucking. Months? When where you thinking about telling me about it? Never??"

"I thought you might hate me when you find out that I’m dating a guy…“

"But you’re my brother! You’re the only one I got. Do you really think I could ever hate you??”

Altaïr decided that he should say something, too before this escalated into a really argument.

"I can’t listen to your stupid stuttering anymore, Malik. Come here, Kadar."

He ignored the evil glare Malik shot at him and put an arm around Kadar’s shoulders.

"Sorry we didn’t tell you earlier, okay? Merry Christmas, kid!"

"Don’t call me kid!" Kadar protested but he smiled while doing so.

——————————

-Earlier that year, summer.-

Malik’s birthday had been a torture to him. It all reminded his of his parents’ death but he faked a smile throughout the whole day.

In the night, it was far after midnight, Altaïr woke up.

He didn’t know why so he just listened into the silence of the night.

And just then when he wanted to go to sleep again, he heard it: there was a sound coming from Malik’s room. He got up and got out of his room.

He listened.

There was it again.

Now he was sure it came Frome Malik’s room.

As quiet as he could he took the few steps towards the door and let his hand sink on the doorknob.

He slowly pushed it down, entered the room and whispered into the darkness.

"Malik? Are you alright…?"

He felt a small pillow been thrown in his direction.

"Fuck off!" Malik’s voice was shaky and weak.

Altaïr simply ignored him and felt his way through the darkness to turn on the small lamp on the nightstand.

In the first moments, he couldn’t see anything because of the sudden light but his eyes got used to it after some time.

Malik seemed to be all curled up under his blanket, his back towards Altaïr and his face hidden between pillows and blankets.

"I told you to piss off!"

"Are you crying?"

Altaïr first took a small step forward then carefully sat on Malik’s bed.

"No. Now leave me alone!"

Altaïr didn’t leave. Instead, he stroked over Malik’s back and ruffled through his short, black hair. He thought of something, anything he could say to sound caring which was really difficult for he so stoic boy.

Eventually, Malik sat up and leaned onto his friend’s shoulder.

Altaïr pulled Malik closed and wrapped his arms around him.

They sat there like that for quite a long time. Altaïr holding Malik close, stroking over his back, trying to comfort him. And Malik pressed against his chest, his face hidden. At first, he tried to hold back, tried not to cry in front of someone else, but eventually he just let go.

After some time in that uncomfortable sitting position, the two of them just let themselves fall back onto the pillows so they could be lying on the bed together.

"It wasn’t your fault and YOU KNOW it."

Malik didn’t respond.

"Malik, look at me. You know it isn’t your fault that they died."

Altaïr lifted Malik’s face up so he could look at him.

"No, I probably look fucking awful…"

"I think you’re hot." Altaïr stated bluntly.

"E-excuse me?"

Malik’s head shot up. Altaïr could’ve bet everything he owned that he could see a very small faint of pink on the other’s cheeks.

"At least you’re looking at me now."

Pissed off, that Altaïr tricked him, Malik wanted to grumpily turn away again but Altaïr hold him in place.

"You know it wasn’t your fault, Malik!"

"… I know… … can you just… let me go again?"

"No." Altaïr said that with a straight face.

"Why?"

"Because I want to look at you."

Malik didn’t know what to answer. Instead he just looked at his friend in confusion.

"Malik, can I kiss you?"

Altaïr didn’t wait for the answer. He just leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Malik’s.

After they broke apart, Altaïr looked up.

"Should I stop?"

Malik just shook his head and mouthed a silent ‘no’ before he reached out to turn off the night lamp and leaned in for another kiss.

The next morning, they woke up all cuddled up together in Malik’s bed.


End file.
